The purpose of this study is by treating patients with antiarrhhymic therapy guided by electrophysiologic studies (EPS) we can reduce the risk of sudden death, cardiac arrest, spontaneous sustained ventricular tachycardia (VT) and overall mortality in patients with chronic coronary artery disease and diminished left ventricular function having asymptomatic nonsustained VT.